Smile Froggy
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Au. OOC. Fran is taken in to the Varia after missing for years. Fran's more of a broken doll, he won't speak for reasons unknown and Bel who's now room mates with him for punishment can't help but grow fond of Fran's 'silent treatment.' But Bel soon learns why Fran won't speak, will he be able to make the sad froggy smile? B26. Yaoi. Finished.
1. Prologue: new member

**Author Notes:**

This is completely random. :) Idea I mean! Ahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning:** B26. Implied XS. Foul Language. A bit of Violence. Angst.

Where I got the idea... Everywhere. Aha!

Hope you enjoy.

**R.R**. - **No flames or Bashing please!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

**. . .**

A man with long silver haired and very irritated expression on his face was named Superbia Squalo, he sat in his office room with a lawyer and a orphan teen, they were discussing the teens well being and how he'll be treated in the Varia group home. Squalo had tuned out the man long enough to hear the kids name, Fran. Simply Fran, his parents had died in a car accident a few years ago and has been living on his own until he was found a week ago in an abandoned warehouse.

Squalo however had noticed something about this kid, his teal hair that was short and choppy, his eyes were green and emotionless. He was sickly thin and very pale, since he had walked into the room.. He hasn't moved, said anything or shown he was even listening.

It was like he was in a different world.

Squalo sighed, _'Another lunatic.' _

Squalo finally tuned in the man, looking at his freaky smile as the man stood up, bowed and patted Fran's head and was gone out the door. That was it, he was stuck in a room with a emotionless doll.

"I'm Squalo and it seems you'll be living here in the Varia," His voice had raised but Fran gave no utter response. Squalo looked at one of the papers that the lawyer had left for him too look at, it was Fran's file.

He flipped the document open and scanned it quickly, he glanced quickly up at Fran who hadn't moved and was still staring at his hands. Squalo didn't even think he was alive, unless he's just a useless pile of trash then thats fine too.

"Running away is your worst crime? Well Fran you won't be able to run away from the Varia," He leaned in and gave the teen a smirk. "We're mostly assassins, we'll hear you open your eyes at night." Chuckling, he still hadn't gotten any reply or movement.

He grumbled. "Let's go, I'll show you to your room." They both stood up, Squalo had noticed how Fran had mimicked his movements but his teal eyes were now staring at the floor.

They both walked out of the room, and down the quiet hallway. There was two doors at the end, they were shut by a lock, he pulled out his keycard and suddenly a reddish brown teen with glasses and was wearing a white labcoat.

"Squalo. We have an emergency in the cafeteria, it seems the kids are back to throwing food at each other!" He said, Squalo blinked and let out a disatisfied groan, "They'll like monkeys!" He slid his keycard in the slot and the light on the small box blinked green.

The doors opened. "Shoichi, didn't you send anyone to punish those brats?" Squalo yelled as he stomped through the hallway and into a large room with five table lined up. Shoichi turned to Fran who was still standing at the doors, Shoichi blinked in confusion.

"Newbie right?" He asked with a smile, but Fran didn't do anything, he stood without blinking. Shoichi frowned and led the teen through the doors as they automatically locked, they both headed into the cafeteria.

The scene before them was chaotic, food was flying everywhere, a bunch of kids laughing as Squalo chased them, while a blonde haired with a tiara on his head was on one of the tables as he threw a cup of juice in the air and splashed on the floor, while the cup bounced and swirled. Deeply amused at the chaos going on before him, a brown haired who was screaming as a black haired with tonfa's in his hands chased him around the room, possibly accidently getting food in his hair.

A few girls stood huddled as they screamed when more food was thrown everywhere, staining their skirts.

"Voii! You stupid brats!" Squalo yelled as he got food thrown into his face, Shoichi sighed.

Suddenly the doors behind Fran and Shoichi had opened up, Shoichi turned and his eyes widened, he yelped as he pulled Fran out of the way. A dark haired man with no amusement crossing his face, scars covering his body, he glared upon the kids and also Squalo who was failing miserably.

Two others stood behind him, a man with blonde hair and some strands dyed different colors. He was wearing sunglasses and was smiling at the mess and Squalo who slipped on some food. Another was a tall man, black hair and a mustache, he glared and cursed these brats.

"Sit down!" The leader had spoken, everyone in the room stopped instantly. Hearing the deep dangerous voice of their leader, all the kids had stopped moving, the one on the table had jumped off, smiling childishly as he hid behind someone.

Squalo finally stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he grumbled multiple swears past a few kids who had chuckled at him and his messy hair. "Sorry Xanxus.. Sometimes theses idoits get out of hand."

Xanxus grunted, "Stupid excuses Squalo!" Turning towards Shoichi who stood up straight and gave a brief smile, he glared at the emotionless Fran who was still staring at the floor blankly with no care in the world.

"Who's this scum?" Xanxus asked Squalo.

"Newbie Boss. His name is Fran, I was just about to find him an empty room-"

Xanxus had cut him off, "No need. Belphegor come out here now. Quit hiding behind Mammon, be a man!" He called out, a dark purple haired turned and glared at the said Belphegor who smiled back innocently.

He came out from his hiding place, chuckling nervously as he neared the boss and the rest of the staff.

"Yes... Xanxus..Sir.." He murmured.

Xanxus leaned over, grabbed Fran's arm and dragged him in front of Bel who gave the kid a glare. "He's your new room mate," Xanxus announced with a smirk as Bel gasped in surprise and horror.

"What! I don't need a room mate!" He yelled furiously.

Xanxus flicked Bel's forehead, "Yes you do Trash. Since you were the one who started this food fight, this is your punshiment."

Bel shook his head, giving Xanxus a smirk. "I did not! Gokudera did!"

In the back ground a silver haired with two bombs in his hands glared angrily at the accusation. "You stupid prince! I did not!"

"Tough luck Bel. We saw the security camera, you were the one who threw your lunch into Mammons face first." The blonde with glasses chuckled, rather amused at Bel's anger.

"Fuck.." Bel muttered to himself, he turned his attention to the new orphan and realised he hadn't said or done anything since they both found out they'll be rooming with each other.

Raising his eyebrow. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked, pointing his finger in Fran's face who didn't seem fazed.

Squalo hit his hand to he would quit pointing. "Vrait! Shut up Bel, just take Fran to the room, show him around too." Squalo turned to everyone else who was still standing around.

"Clean this up you worthless trash!"

Everyone glared at him, but he didn't seem to care one bit.

Xanxus, Squalo and the rest of the staff of the Varia left the room, locking the door right after. Leaving Fran and Bel staring at each other, Bel smugly stuck his tongue out to get a reaction out of Fran but he did nothing.

"Fran... Right?" He asked, getting closer to his face and saw nothing in his eyes.

"Hmm.. Oh wells. Come on.. I'll show you to our princely room." He called as he began to walk. Bel thought that Fran was just going to stand there and be an idiot, but he glanced back and saw that Fran was following behind him obediantly.

Smirking to himself.

_'This will be easy.'_

**_ToBeContinued._**

* * *

_A/n: Fran's seventeen. Most of them are, or younger._

_Hope'd you enjoyed._

_Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please!_


	2. Around

**Author Notes:**

_Sorry for being late on the chapter. I was a bit busy with something else and I had a bit of writers block. :S_

_Sucks with a new story too!_

_Hope you enjoy.. Or try too!_

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**. . .**

Bel led the way with Fran at his heel in silence, Bel's tucked his hands in his pant pockets and smiling while walking down the hallway, he smiled pleasantly that he wasn't the one to clean up the mess in the cafeteria. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at the a room-mate even though he wouldn't have one while staying at the Varia.

He glanced back at Fran who was still looking at the floor while he walked, hands at his sides. Bel looked at this 'peasants' clothes, Fran was wearing dark blue jeans that had a rip in his right knee, muddy at the bottom, his shoes were muddy as well, while his sweater was a dark black that was faded and underneath was a dark green t-shirt.

"Do you have anything else besides those dirty clothes?" Bel asked Fran, in a couple of seconds Bel heard nothing come out of Fran's mouth, rolling his eyes, he contemplated that maybe the kids was mute, deaf or stupid for his own good.

They turned left and came down a long hallway that was completely messy, clothes and toys, books and bombs were lying around, some of the doors were wide open and on the doors were a paper that said various names, _'Gokudera's room.'_ _'Tsuna's room.'_ _'Hibari's room. Don't enter, I'll bite you.'_ _'Kyoko's&&Haru's room.'_ _'Biancha's room.'_ _'Mammon.'_ And the end of the hallway was _'Prince's room. Don't enter.'_

Bel ripped the sign down and smiled at Fran, pushing the door opened and revealed a semi-messy room, everything was everywhere. Bel was thinking that maybe Fran would have said something about it but he didn't, before Fran walked in he took his shoes off, Bel noticed the action. He didn't think Fran had a brain at all, or any respect.

Once he took his shoes off, Bel noticed Fran had no socks and his feet was a bit dirty from mud, raising his eyebrow at Fran who was now standing at the doorway staring at the floor again, Bel pushed Fran into the room.

"I guess after I'll show you where the bathroom and showers are, I'm not letting a peasant lay on the bunk bed with all that mud."

Fran followed Bel without any word, Bel thought he was more like a ghost as he took him to the showers, telling him he'll come back later once he's finished or if he's finished and Bel's not there, than go back to their room.

Once he left Fran who was staring at the showers, he walked into one of the booths, took his clothes off and placed them aside, turning the facet on and the rushing cold water came out, splashing against his pale marked skin of many scars on his back, he flinched the slightest, breathed in as small warm tears rose and fell on the side of his face as the water covered his entire body.

**. . .**

Belphegor walked into Mammons room, who had pulled his shirt off at that moment, already noticing the blonde entering but not giving a damn as he turned around.

"Where is your room-mate? Don't tell me you killed him already."

Bel chuckled, "No. He's in the showers, I won't let a peasant room with me if they're as dirty as... Dirt."

Mammon rolled his eyes, the sun outside touching the back of his white smooth skin. Mammon and Bel had been friends for a very long time, before they were condemned to the Varia group home for teenagers. Knowing each others past and as well with each others bodies but over time they grew bored with each other.

Bel found a dark purple shirt and slipped it over his head, fitting it comfortably.

"Remember Bel, if you do harm this room-mate, they won't give you a warning anymore, they'll actually send you to some psychiatric ward or a jail."

Bel scoffed, "This is already a psychiatric jail for us. Everyone freaking crazy here, my room-mate can't even say one word, it's like he's stupid or he doesn't have a brain!" Bel ranted on, gritting his teeth angrily.

Mammon sighed at Bel's immaturity. "Just do me a favor and don't kill him like you did to Rasiel, I actually want someone I can stand.. Even though you are annoying at times."

Bel smirked. "But _you_ can stand me right!"

Mammon then turned away while Bel left his bedroom and walked into his own.

Squalo was inside with a black duffel bag, "Where's Fran you pesky prince?!" The man gritted his teeth angrily.

Bel leaned against the wall, a smirk playing on his face.

"Showers. Whats with the bag?"

Squalo threw it to Bel, "It's Fran's clothes his worker got him. Go give it to him since all he would be wearing are dirty clothes," Squalo snapped and walked out of the room.

Bel sighed, "Now I'm delivering shit to him!"

He grumbled, left the room and headed down the hallway, hearing snide comments from the others as he ignored them, he headed down the left hallway and into the showers.

He looked around, there was water coming from one of the booths. "Fran! I have your clothes." Bel called out, walking to the booths and throwing the bag over the door, hearing a thud then a rustling sound.

"I'll be in the room."

Once Bel left, Fran unzipped the bag and pulled out a few articles of clothing, he slipped them on easily and zipped the bag up then he left the room. He was now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, the buttons unbuttoned at his collar, and dark blue jeans with no socks. His green teal hair messy and unkempt but he showed no concern as he left the showers.

"Hello. Are you new?"

Fran stopped immediately in the hallway, he glanced at the one who spoke, a dark violet haired male with different colored eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo."

Fran said nothing, he turned his head from the male and began to walk away without saying anything, Mukuro frowned and followed him nonetheless.

"You're the one that is rooming with Bel right?"

Silence.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?"

Fran came to his bedroom but stopped immediantly behind the line that enters the room, Mukuro thought this was weird since it was his bedroom, Bel hopped off his bed with a grin on his face, he spotted Mukuro and his smile faltered just a bit.

He grabbed Fran and pulled him in. "You don't have to stop there peasant. It is your room, but I don't mind." Bel said, Mukuro walked in to the room and sat down while Bel grabbed a knife from his bed.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Mukuro swatted his hand, "I know silly prince. I was just wondering what is wrong with him?" Mukuro pointed at Fran who was just standing next to Bel not moving.

Bel pushed him aside, "He's an idiot that's all. Might be mute I think."

Mukuro scoffed. "Wouldn't he know sign language?"

Bel shrugged his shoulders, pointing his knife at Fran, "He's an idiot then.. Who can't speak."

Suddenly Fran dropped his bag and sat down on the bottom bunk.

They both looked at him curiously, if he truly was going to say something but Fran didn't, his hair was blocking his eyes but they could easily see his firm mouth that was in a frown.

Mukuro got up. "Well I'm going to see if my Chrome is alright, have fun with your room-mate," Mukuro said sarcastically as he left the room, Bel turned to Fran.

"So you really aren't going to say anything?" Bel bended down and placed the knife in Fran's face, but Fran did nothing.

"Do you mind if I try and get it out of you?" Bel wondered, he backed up and pointed his knife at him, in a swift glide he tossed his knife straight at Fran, the blade embedded itself into Fran's arm, but Fran did nothing, he didn't even flinch from the impact.

Bel frowned and walked up to him, grabbed the knife and ruthlessly tore it out of his skin.

"You are a strange little Froggy," Bel muttered under his breath as he walked towards the door, Fran looked up and watched him leave with empty eyes.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Inevitable

**Author notes:**

**I was going to update on Friday. But the idea just came in. :)**

**I think..**

**LOL.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, please leave! :p**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing!**

* * *

**~. Fran's P.O.V .~**

The light shined through the window, it touched my skin, my pale skin that even now felt cold. The warmth was nice, a nostalgia feeling like when I was at home, lying on the fresh green grass and the cool wind gliding across my body.

I'd close my eyes, inhale and smell the sweet scent of the outdoors, then I would open them, I'd see the big blue sky of puffy marshmallow like clouds. It was interesting to watch them, even when I'd stand and run along the road, finding the harsh rocks to climb and to reach the top.

Now the top was magnificent, there was a waterfall and I'd sit on one of the rocks, letting my feet dip in the cold water as I ate my grandmothers awful food, hoping each time it would taste different.

Of course I was wrong.

Now when I open my eyes, it's hard, as if they became very tired and giving up is better off. I don't really want to open them, only to see I'm sitting in a bedroom made for one but there's a bunk bed, the entire room is a complete mess and the one who was the previous owner better not think I'm cleaning it up.

I ain't that considerate.

I have to say my first impression of him with his sloppy blonde hair and his tiny tiara, he was a slob. He laid with a large green frog, his blankets even had frogs on them, the table against the wall across from the bunk bed was on its side, with its chair. A few papers were lying, scattered everywhere.

A little I could not believe I was rooming with him, but at the same time I didn't give a damn. If I could have a bed, a peaceful night of sleep then I was fine.

Even though my body at the moment felt cold since Belphegor left, the knife wound he inflicted on my arm has felt quite warm. I wonder, am I bleeding, is this how it feels when your awake and not on anything.

It hurts.. But I can bear it.

"...Fran!" I blinked a few times, inhaling as I turned my head to the right to see Bel standing at the doorway, leaning one hand on the wooden post.

**...**

**...**

**..**

I heard him grunt, ruffling the back of his hair as he stuck both of his hands into his jean pockets.

"Lussaria thought maybe.. You were hungry. Come peasant, let's get something in to your stomach." He didn't bother waiting, I got up and hastily followed after him. Staying three inches away from his body, looking at his back, my insides were gnawing in confusion and fear.

Why though.. Was I scared?

He looked back, of course I couldn't see his eyes, but he turned his head.

"I wonder if you like toads.." He murmured, I tilted my head, wondering what he meant. Toads.. I don't think I like them, roasted.. now that sounded gross.

I followed him past all the rooms and a few people stared as we both walked past, I felt this strange shiver running through my body, I inhaled through my nose and hugged myself tightly. Walking too fast and I ran into Bel who growled a _'Stupid..'_ but I ignored that and made sure I didn't do it again.

We walked through the same doors I followed him through earlier. The entire cafeteria was spotless off from the earlier food fight, of course orchestrated by Bel himself.

A man.. Or maybe that was a women standing by a long beige lunch table with two plates and two glasses. I suddenly felt my shirt being pulled and I stumbled forward, looking back Bel was heading back towards the double doors.

"I'm going back to the room." He called.

In seconds he was gone, only the echoes of the double doors were there.

The person in front of me wore sunglasses, different color hair that wasn't too outrageous and was smiling abit too creepy for my comfort.

"Hello Fran. My name is Lussaria," The squeaking male said, he sat down and I did the same across from him.

Looking down at my food, it did look almost like a frog of some sort. beside the frog-like thing was some vegetables and the drink was grape juice. I didn't dare touch the fork.. I didn't want to be forced to eat the frog.

Lussaria suddenly chuckled, I glanced at him curiously.

"Don't worry Fran-chan. Thats not a frog, it's a chicken wing. Bel probably said that to scare you, earlier he even thought it was a cooked frog."

I didn't really think that was funny, why make a chicken wing look like a frogs insides?

I decided not to eat it and just eat the vegetables: corn, peas and carrots.

"So Fran-chan, how are you? Bel not giving you a hard time?"

I didn't get with the whole_ 'chan'_ I'm a guy if he hasn't noticed.. I hope he doesn't want proof.

How am I?

I'm fine. Bel hasn't really given me a hard time, maybe take away his knives, if not then it's another story.

Of course..

I can't say this directly.

Lussaria eats the so-called chicken wing, I watch in disgust as he happily bites in to it. After a few moments he's finished eating and places the frog like chicken down and stares at me.

He frowns for a split second and goes for his vegetables.

"Nothing to say. Why is that Fran?"

I don't want to answer that. Not to you, not to anyone.

He sighs once he's finished up with his vegetables, signals the security camera randomly and after wards I find I'm walking down the same hallway with Belphegor.

He's silent, of course I heard him swearing about something, particularly me.

I don't know why. Is he mad?

Once we reach our room. I grab my bag and I leave, but before I hear him say something..

"Another shower... Why?" He's confused, baffled, curious.

I don't want to answer that.

Not to you.

Not to anyone.

I leave.

**...**

**..**

**.**

I'm cold.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry. That was a bit cryptic wasn't it! ? _

_Eh. I'll make the next chapter a bit more satisfying! I think.. LOL._

**_Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please._**


	4. Sheer Fear

**Author Notes:**

I still have writers block. :\

~. So I can't exactly write loonng chapters! -_-'

It's only three chapters too.. Of course Fran's not just about to began talking randomly. That would ruin the whole story! :\

_Hope you enjoy._

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**. . .**

The next day was different. And when I say different, I mean strange. After Lussaria, that freak of nature came and woke us up by whistling really hard in each of our rooms at six am in the morning, like every morning. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and crawled over to the ladder, then made my way down even though I missed the last step like usual.

I sniffled and noticed one thing that I forgot.

Fran, the teal haired monotonous mute kid that was suddenly brought to the Varia and unfortunately been made my room-mate by the obnoxious boss. Unlike everyone else he's standing right in front of me, staring at me, devoid of emotion.

His bed is made, his eyes are looking heavy of sleepless nights and I can't exactly handle him at the moment, even though he does nothing to piss me off.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me at a time like this?" I snarled at him, but yet again the thought slips my mind. He's mute, I groan and face palm myself dramatically, wincing from hitting my face and looking back at Fran, he's again blinking his teal colored eyes with little interest.

"Sorry Toad.. I forgot you can't speak.. Or I mean.." I turn away from him, "You _won't_ speak." I grumble irritated.

It's to early to be friendly to the frog face, and trying to make him croak doesn't sound to appealing. I grab some clothes and strip without a care in the world, I pull on a white buttoned t-shirt and black jeans, I turned around and noticed Fran still staring.

"Did you like the view?" I asked snarky, an amused smirk appearing on my face.

Fran did nothing, he showed no emotion, I groaned. "You are no fun. Come on, gets dressed and let's go eat breakfast."

Thing is I didn't bother to wait for him, when he turned around I walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. A few of the others in their own bedrooms were also quite loud and annoying.

"Belphegor-senpai!" I stopped in my trail down the hallway, looked back and saw the girl who called me out. An orange haired girl with a friendly smile on her face. I slightly cringed from the mere sight, she wore a light orange and white dress with dark brown shoes.

"Where's Fran? Is he awake?"

I sighed at the sudden questions, pointing towards my bedroom. "He's changing." I snarled, I turned away from her rudely and stomped down the hallway towards the doors, waved my hand in front of the camera, then I heard the click of the doors being automatically unlocked, slamming them open I walked towards the table.

"Bel, over here you son of a bitch!" I looked over to the source of the vulgar insult and saw Gokudera, waving his hand in the air with a smile on his face, Yamamoto and Tsuna were sitting with him as well.

I lazily waved back, tucking both my hands in my pockets and walked over to my _'friends.' _I sat down next to Gokudera, looking straight forwards at Lussaria who was wearing some sort of robe and walking with a tray of food, he placed it in front of me, a smile on the man's face.

"Good morning Bel. How was your sleep?" I wasn't exactly in the mood for his friendliness.

I groaned. "Fine. Leave Lussaria, I would like to eat without looking at your face." Lussaria chuckled and indeed left back to the kitchen.

Tsuna frowned at my apparent grumpy mood. "Why are so angry?"

I glanced at him then looked down at my food that was eggs and hash browns.

Gokudera nudged Tsuna's shoulder. "Dude. Don't worry about him, Bel's always a grumpy bitch in the mornings." I glared at him while he stuffed his face with food.

They all heard the doors opening, I didn't even have to turn around to know everyone was falling into the room and picking their own seats. The noise however was bringing up another headache.

"Fran! Fran! Come sit over here," I heard the familiar name and it made me stuff my face with more food than before, Tsuna and the others raised their eyebrows at me strangely.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I glanced over my shoulder and didn't expect Fran to be standing right behind me, emotionless face and all. I swallowed my food, glanced over the girls who had sullen expressions on their faces from rejection from Fran.

"Go sit with them. We share rooms, doesn't mean we can sit next to each other twenty-four hours." I grumbled, but Fran didn't bother to move.

Tsuna sighed, defeated from the dull look on his face. "Sit Fran if you want too."

I grunted when Fran took his seat right next to me, Lussaria suddenly arrived once again and placed a tray of food in front of Fran.

"Good morning Fran-chan.~ How was your sleep?" Fran said nothing, he picked up his fork and began to eat, Lussaria frowned and headed back to the kitchen, I pushed my empty tray forwards and was about to get up but felt a sudden pull on my shirt.

I looked down and I caught the desperate look in Fran's teal colored eyes, Fran's hand was holding on the bottom hem of my shirt. I sat back down, Gokudera humming. "Not going to leave?" He asked, Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed at him, noticing this Gokudera glared at them angrily and began ranting at them. I sighed, placing my left elbow on the table and looked over to Fran who went back to eating but his hand was still holding onto my shirt.

I sighed, glancing over to the bunch of girls who were giggling and showing a hand gesture of a heart. Glancing back at Fran, "Hurry up Toad. You're making a scene." Fran narrowed his eyes at me that I could interpret that he was midly irritated, he then pushed his tray forwards, we both stood up and quickly left the cafeteria.

Just having Fran around was like having an annoying key chain. In just a day he became clingy, and I had no idea why. He was right behind me, I could feel him holding on my shirt still but at the same time he was pretty close to me, like his body heat was radiating itself from him and on to me. In my life I have never felt so uncomfortable...

I looked back just a bit, noticing his green hair and his pale skin, his lips were in a firm line but I could see him shaking. Why was he shaking, what's wrong with him.

I should ask Squalo. "I need to speak with someone, do you mind if you wait at the bedroom?" I asked him quietly, he looked at me right away and nodded, letting go of my shirt and he swiftly walked by, I could smell the fresh sweet scent of water and shampoo that I inhaled and my entire senses just so of let go, my nerves relaxing.

Getting my thoughts back on track I walked back to the cafeteria, the others inside glanced my way and looked away. I headed across to the doors and pushed them open, I headed down the long hallway and came into the third door on the right.

Squalo was inside, he glared at me and raised his sword. "I want to know everything about Fran."

The long-haired man breathed in and sat back down, raising his legs on the desk as I sat down on one of his chairs.

"Everything, what got you so interested?" Squalo asked him, a smirk appearing on his face.

I shrugged. "He's mute. He takes a lot of showers, he's shy and.. just so strange.."

Squalo laughed. "Is that all. Geez. The kids not mute by the way, he's more likely traumatized by a past experience."

Leaning back in the seat, "Traumatized. Do you know anything about him or not?"

Squalo gave a brief nod. "I'm not authorized to tell you Bel. Ask Fran yourself."

Grunting I got up from the chair and was about to leave when Squalo said something unexpected.

"I can tell you one thing: Showers might be a sort of punishment that was drilled in. Make sure he doesn't do much of that a day, it could be cold water or extremely hot water."

Once I left Squalo's office, I walked fast down the hallway to the cafeteria, not giving a single glance to the others who were now suddenly bickering but I ignored them and headed back to my room. And when I inhaled and walked inside, Fran wasn't in the room, his bag wasn't there either.

I groaned, knowing exactly where he was. I ran from the room and towards the showers, I could already hear the water running and the mist clouding the small window on the door. I pushed the door open and ran inside, hearing nothing but the water and walked towards the same stall and knocked on the door, noticing Fran's bag on the side with his clothes piled out.

"Fran.. You don't have to punish yourself. You did nothing wrong."

**...**

The water stopped with a still screech, and the door was unlocked, opened inches apart with his teal eyes shown with such fear and sadness, his hair was matted down.

"You did nothing wrong."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I think this is just progress. :\**

**-_-'**

**Maybe.. I sped it up too fast! Sorry about that.**

**Also. I still have writers block... That why it's so badly written! :[ **

**Trying to force something will just ruin beauty! :\**

**Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing! (Nor whining.)**


	5. Figure Me Out

**Author notes:**

... I think that would ruin the whole story.. He's clingy.. Not that clingy. Lol. Its alright. I can see him doing that too :3

**I'm currently listening to Hedley- Kiss you inside out.**

Song reminds me of this story in a way, even though it's obvious a _'straight'_ song. LOL.

**:P**

Idk why. Song just sort of came on while I was typing this out! *o*

**Warning:** **Implied BelxMammon**. **Implied 6996.** **Main. B26**

_Hope you enjoy.~_

_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please! _

* * *

**~. I want to know you inside out**  
**I'll spend my life trying to figure out,**  
**Just close your eyes and shut your mouth,**  
**And let me kiss you inside out.~**

**. . .**

I stood against the wall inside the showers right next to the door, waiting for Fran to change, and when he opened up the stall, again completely drenched, it's like he doesn't know how to dry himself off. Whatever floats his boat. He strides over to me with his little emotionless expression, he's sickly pale and from where I'm currently standing I could see him visibly shaking.

Probably from the cold shower he just took. He's standing right in front of me, a little too close for comfort, he's looking down, his moist damp hair that's dripping with water and his casual scent of water is a bit surprisingly appealing to me. I turn my head and lead him out of the showers and down the hall, right away the pineapple twins are suddenly down the hallway, the main pineapple notices me and Fran and grins mischievously.

"Well Belphegor. I didn't think you roll that way," Mukuro said slyly as he clicks his tongue, amusement dragging in his voice. I notice his follower Chrome has a faint flush of pink on her cheeks as she hides behind Mukuro.

Some reason this reminds me of Fran, Chrome came into the Varia in the same condition but was uncontrollably shaking and stuttered a lot, sometimes when someone would try to speak to her she'd faint automatically until Mukuro sat with her more, we all learned she lost her eye from her father who was an abusive drunk. Sadly Mukuro knows how to deal with her, I don't know how to deal with Fran.

I look back, grabbing Fran's arm and pushing him lightly into Mukuro who was taken back by what I did, I waved. "I _don't_ roll that way Mukuro. Do something with him, make sure he doesn't take another shower, his skin is going to start peeling."

I could feel his gaze on me, a sort of guilt was drilling itself in my heart, my brain.. My chest. It hurt like there was this hole that was growing larger and larger, I tried to ignore it as I went to go visit Mammon.

"You never leave your room." I comment as I walk in, Mammon's sitting on the floor counting a bunch of fifty dollar bills, he has OCD and a sort of cheap persona that sort of collects money but barely spends any or lends anyone any. To be honest he could be richer than the people who own the Varia, the little guy could easily buy this place and let us go free, I did mention this to Mammon but of course he said it was absurd to think like that and my supposedly blood lust is talking.

I sat down on his bed, laid back and closed my eyes. Trying to find little comfort and to forget Fran as possible, sighing all I could really imagine was Fran dripping wet, crying and hugging himself...

"Where's Fran?" Mammon suddenly asked me, I opened my eyes slowly and glared at the ceiling.

"I gave him to the pineapple twins."

Mammon scoffed. "Sounds like you just gave him away like he's a puppy."

"This puppy doesn't bark... Doesn't do any little tricks but wash itself repeatedly."

Closing my eyes again, I felt the bed becoming heavy on one end, a body descending on to mine and smooth soft lips touched mine for just a few seconds and they let up.

"So you do roll that way.." I looked towards the door, Mammon did as well, he of course sat back and collected all of his money and stuffed it in his pillow case.

Pineapple and his now two minions were standing behind him, I caught Fran's blank expression and for some reason I just felt more guilty. He didn't move though, he continued to stare at me with such an emotionless face that I became more irritated than I was before.

"I don't roll anywhere Mukuro, you pineapple bastard, cut your hair goddamnit!" I snarled, Chrome flinched and began fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"..F-Fran.. told ..U-Us something.." She stuttered, a smile apparent on her face, her flush darkened.

I was a bit surprised, when I glanced over to Mammon, he too was surprised and maybe confused. "What did he say?" Mammon asked them.

Mukuro crossed his arms over his chest. "Not much if you're curious." He took out a piece of paper and showed Mammon and I.

'** Did I do something wrong? '**

I tilted my head to Fran who was now looking at the ground, biting his lip. I sighed and got up from the bed, "See you Mammon." I waved and walked out, grabbing Fran by the arm and pulling him in to out bedroom.

I locked the door and pulled Fran to the bunk bed, I made him sit down but in a quick instant he was lying down, one knee separated his legs, both my hands were on each side of his head as I looked down at him, he was looking back up at me.

"You didn't do anything wrong Fran.. Nothing at all." I told him in a mutter, I haven't felt so annoyed in my life, why did he piss me off when he doesn't say or do anything.

I just met him and he does this to me.. Its annoying... So infuriating.

I swallowed thickly as I looked at his clean features, his dull warm teal eyes that hide something behind them, his skin that's so pale and milky white that seem so smooth I have to restrain myself from feeling him, his dark green hair that contrasts his face was still dripping with water.

"You're just so.. "I leaned forward a bit, touching his forehead with my own and closed my eyes. "..Captivating."

I felt a nudge on his forehead, as if he was moving up, I looked down again and noticed he stopped. I smile just the slightest.

"Curious what Mammon did to me?" I asked him. "He kissed me. Of course we don't like each other like that, we're just close enough to do it."

Fran blinked a few times, obviously confused and in wonder.

I frowned a bit. "Kissing is for people who like each other Fran. Some times kissing means for people who are close and not embarrassed, I don't really think kissing is for the mentally unstable.. Even though I'm mentally unstable.." I grunted. "At least that's what Squalo and The boss told me."

Fran halted, he then turned his head the slightest and I could see his visible unsatisfied frown.

I leaned forward and breathed on his ear, chuckling as I felt him tense up and he bit his own lip again in response.

"Let me figure you out." I whispered in his ear, I felt him relaxing.

It's nice being in control again, unlike Mammon who does what he does randomly when he wants too and never lets me lead. I never thought until now, but what an asshole.

"Then I'll kiss you." I muttered, and finally got off of him and Fran sat up, he touched his ear but I saw no other expression on his face, no flush, no confusion, he was blank as a slate again.

I smile just the slightest again.

Why was I happy? Warm.. I don't know..

* * *

After Bel dragged Fran into their bedroom and shut and locked the door. The two pineapples walked casually back to their room, a smirk on Mukuro's while Chrome still had a flush on her cheeks.

"M-Mukuro-sama.. Do you think it worked?"

"If their that silent, it should have. It's perfect that Fran can't speak, even when I wrote the dumb note to rile Bel up, who would have thought the blood-thirsty prince had feelings."

Chrome raised her eyebrow. "Don't everyone. When I first met you, I thought you were just bullying me."

Mukuro chuckled. "I wouldn't do that to you." He pushed her into their room and shut the door.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/n: I don't know why but I like calling them 'Two pineapples!' Since their haircuts, also when Bel sometimes calls them the twin pineapples because they look almost exactly alike; excluding their genders and Chrome's height and lack of organs.**

**BelxMammon won't be happening anymore. I just thought I could try the pairing in a short sentence.**

**In my story however, they act more like brothers than best friends.**

**Eh, I'm sorry it's so short again! :\**

**I think.. I sped it up! Is that a bad thing?**

**Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing. (Please don't whine.)**


	6. The mind is Controlled

**Author Notes:**

This is a short chapter. I got cut down to two hours on the computer! :(

So it'll take me a long time to update my other stories!

..

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. NO flames or bashing please!**

* * *

. . .

Evening, and nothing was going on in the Varia besides Fran sitting with me in the cafeteria again. The side of his body was pressed partially against mine while we ate, I made sure my arm didn't hit him in the face or the side. He was like a child I couldn't harm, even though he didn't mind the knife wounds I inflict on him when I want to play a boring game of target practice.

He clings to me like a lost child since I found him in the showers, he didn't want to be too far away. He didn't pay attention to anyone besides me, and I know he doesn't talk but I wish he could open up just a little before I lose my temper.

The pineapple twins appeared and sat across from me and froggy, Tsuna and Gokudera appeared as well and sat bedside me. Gokudera ranted on about Yamamoto gone out with Squalo to get more food, and Tsuna laughed at Gokudera's initial displeasure.

What was up with him and caring if someone was gone? Even though it was Yamamoto, this was actually a curious predicament that I could explore and humiliate later on. I was finished with my food and was just waiting for Froggy to finish up with his own food, which he was slowly eating, as if he was savouring the taste.

From the moment Boss walked in with Lussaria, and the frown on the gay-lords face showed trouble was ensuring, they stood right behind Fran who had to turn around, blinking a few times when the boss grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet abruptly, I heard Fran choke on his food as I watched them drag him away.

Fran with a worried look on his face as they disappeared through the double doors. I grumbled and got up, I felt a hand grasping my arm, looking to see Tsuna with furrowed brows and a frown.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsuna asked cautiously. He's such a worry-wart.

Swatting his hand away from mine, I sneered in disgust. "No where."

Gokudera scoffs at me but I ignored him, striding over to the doors where they took the frog through. But when I tried to get push the doors open, they wouldn't budge, I grumbled as I stared up at the camera's over head of me.

I ranted for at least five minutes straight, even pulling out my blades and threatening too kill the others in the room if they don't open the doors. But they still didn't budge, I decided to throw one to make my point.

Right at Tsuna head, before it could land Gokudera grabbed it in thin air, inches away from his head and Tsuna ended up in a nervous puddle against the lunch table. I frowned as Gokudera glared furiously at me but I ignored him and went back to try to open the doors, I took a few of my knives and placed them in between the doors and tried to open them.

I asked myself, wondering what I was doing. Why was I trying to find out what they were doing with Fran? Why did I care about him? Just his desperate look apparent on his face when they took him, it bothered me. A little I wanted to ask if I could walk with him to wherever they took him. Just to make sure he was alright.

I.. Just met him and I'm feeling this. What the hell.

* * *

**Fran.**

This room was different from the ones I previously discovered with my short stay here in the Varia. This room wasn't Squalo's office, the walls were painted white, there were no windows but an obvious black camera attached to the wall, staring at me.

I was sitting in a black chair, in front of me was a black table and across was the same chair.

Did I have a visitor? I don't recall ever truly knowing anyone besides Bel-senpai and the others who live here, mostly just Bel.

The doors opened, I didn't dare look nor flinch from the sound as the person before me sat down, the doors closed shut and it was silent but the obvious breathing from the male in front of me.

"It's been a long time Fran." The voice. The oh so familiar voice made me flinch, my heart racing in my chest and the clenching of my teeth was painfully, I looked up at him and he was smiling so gratefully.

Verde. The mad scientist, it's only been a few months since I last saw him, when one of his experiments escaped and freed me, since they all I really could remember was walking a long a dirt path before the cops found me, and I was here.. In the Varia.

"You may speak Fran. You did nothing wrong." I could hear him, his amusement lingering in each word as he leaned up to the table, finger tips clanking against it.

I opened my mouth, "Why are you here?" I asked him in a most timid voice. It has been months since I've talked, and since then I forgot my voice.

"I'm here to retrieve you. To take you home."

Home? That death trap was a home? The nights of starving was home, the cold showers and the pain he attached to me was home? What did this guy think the definition of _'home'_ was?

"I don't want to go.. Home." The very sound of it was exhausting to me.

"Stop talking." He demanded and I shut my mouth, he began to laugh, echoing in this small room.

"You want to stay here? With strangers you don't even know, or come home with me and finish the work we started."

The work was just experiments, to finish it was to kill me is what he meant. To finish what he started before I ran off with the very life that was still there, I didn't want to go back.

Shaking my head, I could tell he was musing on this.

"When did you have a sense of independence?"

Bel-senpai flashed in my head. Realising he doesn't know anything about me, but now I wished he was here with me.

Verde laughed, "You are old enough to make your decisions. I can tell Fran, but while you're staying here. I want you to do something just for me."

What is it? What did he want? Was he ever going to leave?

"I want you to stop talking while you are here. I want you to stay away from everyone. I want you to punish yourself everyday for what you did. I want you to feel empty."

**...**

"Is that clear Fran?"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! :(_

_I have to get off! Longer chapter next hopefully!_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!_


	7. His words he cannot say

**Author Notes:**

**Eh. I'm sorry for the small chapter. Writers block is appearing! :o**

**..**

**~ Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing!**

* * *

**..**

**"Is that clear Fran?"**

Without fully realising it I nodded, accepting what he asked me to do. And a little my heart that I thought I didn't really have , figuratively, ached painfully in my chest.

He smiled darkly, pleased of my quick answer.

"Thats good." He suddenly pulled out a small note pad with a black pen and began writing something on it. I wasn't really curious until he was finished writing on the paper and slid it across the black table in front of me.

I took it in my fingers as I continued to look at him. Then he stood up, the bottom of the legs of the chair screeched, he sighed and gave me a wink, "You are allowed to read the note once I'm gone." And then he left the room, It was silent once again, making sure he was gone completely for a few seconds, then I decided to look at the note he left me.

_- _**_Fran._ We will meet again. And the next time we do, you will come back with me. Remember, your punishment. - Verde.**

_Punishment._

I remembered what Bel-senpai told me, I remembered his voice that still lingers in my mind. His blonde hair over his eyes, his voice was soft and apologetic. He closed in on me, and said, _"You did nothing wrong." _I don't know what I was feeling at the time, but his words gave me shivers, running through my body.

Now it feels as if it was just a dream.

The door opened and Lussaria appeared, he was frowning which I knew was unusual. "Come on Fran." He said, I got up from the chair and held the note tightly in my hand as I left the small room and headed down the hallway.

I noticed Xanxus and Squalo in the hallway, I had a feeling they were waiting for us.

Lussaria stopped. "Fran." I looked up at Squalo whom was snarling at me, but I've thought he's always like that.

"Looks like the commands have been trained into him." Xanxus grunted, giving me a blank look. What did he mean it was 'trained' into me? I was never trained while staying with Verde, I lived mostly in a small room.

Lussaria sighed, "What do we do about him then?" I looked at him then to Xanxus and Squalo who continued glaring at me.

"Let him stay, it's not like he's got anywhere to go if his mind is trained." Xanxus said, pushing himself off the wall and down the hall. "Trash! Get over here and buy some stake," He turned and was looking straight at Squalo who was shaking with anger.

"You bastard!" Squalo waved his arms around as he stomped down the hall.

Lussaria chuckled, turned back to me and pointed me towards the other end of the hall. "Let's go back to the cafeteria."

I was right behind him, my hand gliding against the wall, somehow just seeing Verde again I feel a lot more emptier than I did before. I remember when I escaped from his facility, it wasn't I who did it but another who was imprisoned there had set me free, he was dying and he let me out. My body from the previous infliction was extremely sore and I thought I was going to die on the side of the road.

Waking up in the hospital wasn't something I predicted, then the cops interrogated me but I couldn't talk then I was taken to the Varia. A place for teens who were delinquints, who did something extremely horrible. Everyone here didn't seem the type, they looked lost and incompleted, maybe thats why I'm here.

Maybe I'm incomplete.

Lussaria unlocked the doors and we walked through, the first thing I saw was Bel lying on the floor of the cafeteria, his hair was more ruffled and he had annoyed expression that was some how cute from my angle.

"Here you are Fran. If you want to finish your food, you can. If not you can head back to the -"

My body moved on its own, I walked past Bel and the others who stared at me, I left the cafeteria. I wanted to stay but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't because it's not what I was told to do.

"Fran!?" I could hear Bel's voice behind me, and the tapping of feet on the floor, I closed my eyes tightly because he was so close that just a little I wanted to run but most of me wanted to stay.

And when I opened my eyes, both his hands were on my shoulders firmly and I was looking at a mass of blond with firm pink lips in a small frown. I made him mad again, I know it.

He pushed me up against the wall harshly, his fingers digging into my shoulders, "Whats wrong?" He asked me in such a sad but angry way I couldn't help but think that...

Those words stung deeply, I opened my mouth but the words didn't' come to me.

** . . .**

This is the first time I wanted to cry because I couldn't talk.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Trained:** _Is a way of abusively controlling someone's will. _

**Eh, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I have writers block, also I won't be updating for a while since I have school all week, and also an extra two hours for Drivers Ed, I go to that class during the weekend as well which are six hours! :\**

**Sucks but I want my learners! :D**

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!_**


	8. The Ice Breaks

**Author Notes:  
**

**:)  
**

- More and Longer chapters... LOL.

I'm not good at making long chapters, just I think of the dialogue first and not so much on the description, even when it has to be specific. :\

LOL.

Sorry for the wait and thank you for the Reviews!

~ Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

**. ~ .**

It's been two days since Froggy made such an empty expression when I asked him _'Whats wrong?'_, and lately the frog has been distant than normal. When he first came to the Varia a few days ago, he was clinging to me every change he got but now.. He won't even cling and it's sadly bothering me.

The other thing that pisses me off is he won't sit with me, nor Mukuro or Chrome, even when Gokudera or Yamamoto invite him he still ignores them.

I don't know what and I desperately need to find out._**  
**_

So this evening Froggy's moping in the room with his face turned away from me and looking out the sorrowful window, I secretly left the room and headed down the hall, all the others who annoy me were now snickering, I headed across to the main automatically locked doors.

I looked up and waved my hand in front of the camera that was now staring at me, stupid Leviathan should be on the other side, giving me his envious glare because I have so much more privileges than he does.

The doors unlocked and I swiftly went through, stomping on the boring white tiled floors to Squalo's office, however when I peeked inside he wasn't there so I decided to see Lussaria, who would be in the kitchen making food for tomorrow's daily breakfast, lunch and supper.

I walked inside and of course I saw the multi-colored haired male with sunglasses on that were of a brand named wearing a disgraced pink apron. I never get why Xanxus even wants him around.

"Hello Bel-chan! What do I owe the pleasure of having you in here at this time?" He asked with his back turned, I looked around the room and saw no camera's, shrugging my shoulders. Maybe that's why, he knows whats coming before anyone else does..

"I was wondering whats wrong with Fran? He won't tell me anything.. Well.. I know he can't speak but he's shaken up and I want to know why is that," I told Lussaria truthfully and when he turned around I knew I just said something I would never would have said in the past.

What is going on with me. When did I worry and care about someone?

He was smiling, a beam of light surrounding him as he spinned as if he were a girl with a dress.

"Wow. I never seen this side of you before," Lussaria obviously was teasing, but I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting at the same time.

"Shut up and tell me," I growled, my right hand-held a silver dagger, the hilt felt nice against my finger. I was ready to throw it at the idiot if he said anything half-stupid again, he won't be able to after I'm finished cutting his insides out.

But he didn't say anything, his arms fell to his sides as he gave a cheeky smile, I bet he knew what I was going to do if he said something out of line.

"Fran got a visitor.. From his old guardian," Thats all it took for me to be intrigued, understanding but not so much if that's all it took for Fran to freak out.

"Who was his guardian," I asked, Lussaria frowned, scratching the side of his head as if he were contemplating telling me.

"His name was Verde. He was a professor who went mad and kidnapped young kids to do his experiments on. Cops been looking for him for years now, I don't know how he found out that Fran was here, but we did peek on their conversation... We also heard Fran speak but his orders."

I looked down at the clean tile floors that brightened the kitchen, there was this certain edge of anger and almost jealousy fueling inside myself, I breathed in and out just to sustain it just for the time being to find out more.

"A-Are... Are you telling me Fran was kidnapped and used as an experiment, and the only times he speaks is to the one who caused him pain!?" I yelled furiously at Lussaria who jumped at my rage.

Until a chuckle erupt behind me, Xanxus and Squalo walked in with an older male smiled sheepishly. Leviathan told them I went through, Tch.. What a snitch.

"So the little prince wants to know of a 'peasant?'" Xanxus mocked as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Vodka, opened the cap and took a long sip.

Squalo laughed as well, leaning up against the cupboard, "Fran was found on the side of the ditch and some guy came and brought him to the hospital. Of course after he said he had no parents and he looked thoughtlessly abused, every foster care in the city was called. His wounds looked from the doctors view that he was fighting so the Varia was instead called to take him."

Squalo didn't mind telling the story. "Fran was an experiment who ran off, why does he listen to Verde more than anyone here?" I asked, gritting my teeth in a tense way, the only comfort was the stroke of my metallic blade against my finger tips.

Xanxus chuckled rather amused. "Because that kid is trained. He was abused as a young child to his adolescents and that's all he'll ever learn, abuse from the person he knows as family. Fran doesn't know the world, he knows only a cell, he's a loyal puppet for Verde and what Verde tells him to do he does."

Everything they were telling me about Fran annoyed me. Verde's the only telling him not to talk, telling him not to make friends and just be alone.. For what? Tell then.. How long will this last. The thought struck me curiously, the men in the room gave me a nod after seeing my expression.

"Are you telling me he's coming back?"

"To take Fran away. Yes." Squalo nodded, Xanxus grabbed his bottle and another.

"Do what you want Bel. Fran is under my care, Verde better know it's not going to be easy to take one of these kids from me without a fight." Then he left with Sqaulo snickering behind.

"Don't drag your mess back here and clean up after yourself," Squalo said then he was gone from the kitchen.

I turned my attention to Levi who was still standing in the kitchen like a fool, I glared at him and when he looked at me with a pathetic expression on his face. I threw the knife at him and walked out, of course it didn't kill him, this one won't die that easily from my measly knives. Except the yelp I heard made me feel mildly better but would make me feel like heaven was go and kill Verde, slit his throat or maybe watch himself die as I cut him up.

I licked my lips unconsciously, I really wanted to free him, I wanted him to talk to me and only me, I wanted him to.. Smile.

In the last few seconds of walking, I was back at my room but I didn't enter, I stayed from being seen. I leaned my back against the wall, closing my eyes as I tried not think of losing my mind in front of Fran, he's more broken than I am so it's no time to be selfish of my own needs and wants.

I walked inside and noticed Fran wasn't in the room any longer, his bag was gone and the bedroom window was wide open. I looked around just to see if he was messing with me but I knew in a panic he wasn't. I thought they were going to put bars on the windows after I killed my brother, but I guess the thought of the arrangements didn't even cross the Boss's mind, what a slacker.

Looks like I'm going after him.

There was a sudden knock, I turned around and taking my knives out but Mammon was standing at the doorway, holding my shoes and jacket in his hands with his lips in an apparent frown of disapproval, probably of my knives.

"Thanks." I muttered sympathetically, Mammon shrugged and dropped my stuff, all I could really do was glare at him before he left. I walked over to my shoes and black jacket, slipping my shoes on and tying the laces then placing the jacket over as I leaped through the window.

The cold nights air struck me quickly, my breath hitched as I ran down the hollow streets with the flickering lights above myself. Of course it was obvious Fran was heading to where ever this Verde was, crawling back was such a disgrace.

I needed to find him, before I knew it..

I have.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Eh. I know not so long as anyone hoped but I did what I did! :D**

**Next chapter will possibly be when I feel like it!**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!**


	9. Truth Spat Murder

**Author Notes:**

**Gee. Such eventful reviews :\ Oh wells.**

**Review away! :)**

**LOL.**

**~ Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

Bel stopped instantly in his tracks, his teeth clenched as he saw Fran lying motionless on the cement with a man with green hair who he figured was Verde - wearing brown slacks and white trench coat - Verde touched the teal colored hair of Fran's that was limp in his fingers.  
Verde smiled, straightened up and took out a notepad and ball pointed pen, "Looks like that pill didn't work." Now that struck a cord in Bel's mind, he felt his stomach churn from Fran's body that Verde didn't even seem to care about, he was testing his experiments that was all and it pissed him off.

Bel closed his eyes, remembering what Lussaria, Squalo and Xanxus told him.

'Trained. Abuse. A man found him on the side of a ditch. He's used as experiments for Verde.'

Bel opened his eyes, took out his blades and ran with such anger that all he could feel was this familiar need, want. He felt it a long time ago, when he killed his brother, how much the blood spurned him from any other thought and when he was finished he saw what he done, Bel knew he was blood-thirsty and a merciless killer that the Varia brought in for life, of course one of the mob bosses would appreciate a eighteen year old kid.

Everything was just for a sick amusement. His for blood and death, while Verde locks up kids in cells to use their bodies for his sick experiments, and Xanxus for the satisfaction of power. Everything around him was sick, until Fran came into the Varia and just saying nothing brought him a feeling he thought he would never feel.

This was something he was new too, it scared him but it also powered his wants.

And right now he wants to immediately kill Verde and save Fran from this life.

He jumped, raising his blade and was about to stab the blades pointed tip into the back of the mans head. Instead of that happened, Verde swiftly moved away from his target, Bel hit nothing but air and when he looked a few feet away from himself was Verde with a twisted smirk, hands tucked in his lab coats pocket.

"So you're Belphegor. The prince everyone thought was dead. Looks like you and Fran have something in common besides sharing a room." The chuckle coming from the man and the information he had bothered Bel to an extent, he gripped his blade tightly in his hand.

"Froggy and I have a lot in common you sick bastard. We're both males, we hate company, even running from sick bastards who'd use our bodies for useless games."

Verde tapped his lips, his smile still on his lips. "So the rumors were true. Raped by your own father and older brother, your mother had no idea did she, at least until she found out and committed suicide in front of you."

Bel's grip loosened, he couldn't believe how much information this man knew of. The images of his past flashed through his mind over and over, the smiles of his father who said everything will be okay, the pain however was the doubt, even his own brother didn't bother to help his twin, once his mother learned of such a sick torture they've done to her youngest son she committed suicide by stabbing herself in the neck.

The sweet scent of blood, the sight of it was gorgeous, the best thing Bel thought was the greatest gift his mother could bestow for him. He remembered how his father looked in horror of his wife, his queen dead before him and the rage lingering in his eyes as he looked at him, screaming that it was his fault she was dead and of course Bel knew other wise.

He killed him, and he ran but of course his own brother had to follow. He was well acquainted to Xanxus and the others who work at the Varia, he also knew they were expecting a blood bath of a serial killer in one of the rooms.

They got it. His brother was dead and he was finally alone.

He squeezed the blades again in his hands angrily, "H-How do you know of me?"

Verde placed his left hand on his hip in a lazy manner. "How I know? I'm part of the under world world of criminals just like the employs of the Varia, I learn things Belphegor."

Bel snickered, "under world. So the experiments you conduct on kidnapped teens are for-" He was cut off which pissed him off.

"Yes Belphegor. I supply the underworld of unauthorized drugs, to simulate the ingredients and the symptoms on the patients in my secret laboratory. I also sell organs."

Bel sighed, glanced over to Fran who breathed in shallow pants on the cement, he noticed then a trickle of blood on his lips where a small purple bruise was appearing.

"Don't worry about him. I didn't open him up and take anything, he's a very useful experiment."

Bel glared at him, "And what would that be?"

"Fran is used for several drug usage. If he were to talk and you'd ask him how much drugs he took, he wouldn't know because he consumed so many that his own organs would be spoiled."

"That is why you didn't operate on him. You were going to use him for all these drugs and he'll die one day in your cell, was that your plan?"

Verde nodded appreciatively.

"Bastard." Bel growled, he reached in his pocket for his already opened cell phone that surprised Verde himself. His eyes widened.

"That was on the entire time?" He asked angrily, Bel all could do was smile.

"Yep. I turned it on while I was running here, called my boss and in this moment your little laboratory is being inspected."

Bel and Verde noticed Fran was waking up, Bel ran to his side quickly but Verde was running off the other way. He glared at the coward of such a man, pointed his knife and swung it as hard as he could, the knife cut through the air and in a flash Verde fell to the ground with a blade in his back, groaning and yelling in pain.

Bel smiled, turned his full attention to Fran who groggily sat up, opening his eyes just the slightest but he leaned himself unconsciously against Bel who held him closer.

"Everything will be okay.. Fran."

**..**

**~To Be Continued.**


	10. His heart's been done open

**Author Notes:**

**Hey! :)**

**Anyone miss me? LOL.**

**~. Review. No flames or bashing plleassee!**

* * *

Fran's pale eye-lids were half opened, his breathing was normal even though his head hurt and he wondered where he was. All he could remember was that he left his bedroom on some instinct and met up with Verde down the road, he felt a slight pressure on his arm then he blacked out.

Verde was just ten feet from them lying on the ground, groaning while a blade was sticking out of his back. He felt a sort of warm comfort when he noticed Bel next to him, holding him tightly on his chest, speaking about a promise that 'everything will be okay.' Everything was .. Okay.. Fran pondered but was cut short when Bel moved away from him and began walking towards Verde's mangled state.

Fran stayed where he was, sitting on the sidewalk while he watched Bel kick Verde's body over onto his back. Fran could hear the choking from Verde, blood was pooling out of his mouth to the sides then a cynical laugh escaped.

"Fran!" Verde suddenly called, making Fran jump uncomfortably and Bel grunt. "Kill him." He called out, Fran blinked a few times looking at Verde then at Bel who never stopped glaring at Verde, he pulled out silver gleaming knife into his fingers, gritting his teeth angrily.

_'How dare he order Fran like some dog. How dare he!'_ Bel sucked in some air, he raised his arm with the blade tightly in his hand, he brought down quickly just to hear the glorious splattering sound of knife and flesh. Except to his shock it wasn't Verde's flesh he wanted to hear, it was surprising Fran's.

Fran was holding his arm up right in a defensive position. His eyes - those emotionless turquoise eyes were filled with sadness, tears running down his face but he hadn't even uttered a cry or scream from the blade piercing through his arm.

Verde laughed manically, breaking Bel from his trance on Fran. He pulled the blade out of Fran's arm roughly then pushing Fran to the side, Fran toppled over with a low gasp of pain as he fell to the cement of the road once again. Holding his arm tightly in his other as he put pressure on his bleeding wound.

Bel gritted his teeth, he regretted for treating Fran like so but he was more pissed at Verde who was still convulsing blood, slowly dying on the pavement in the empty street. He knew of course his boss and his other colleges should be here soon, and hopefully to collect Fran so he could stitch up his wound.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of trash!" Bel bitterly growled, bending down on one knee, grabbing Verde's collar and pulling the man upwards where they were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Fran is not an object, not an animal you order around and abuse for your own right. He had a life you son of a bitch, and you sick bastard stole that from him. For that, I will kill you," Bel placed his blade at the man's throat.

"Any last words?" Bel asked sinisterly.

Verde swallowed his spit and the blood lingering in his mouth. "Fran. You are now ineffective." Bel slit his throat deeply, watching as the man's eyes widened but rolled back, dropping the mans body he looked over to Fran who only stared at Verde's dead body with little interest like he looks at everything else.

Fran got to his feet with Bel at his side.

"Are you okay?" Bel asked, frowning at the knife wound he had inflicted on him by accident. He touched Fran's arm, looking at Fran himself who looked with curiosity as Bel leaned down and kissed the wound, replacing his pale lips with blood.

Fran blinked a few times while Bel laughed, "Let's go kid. Back to the Varia." Bel said, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed his bosses number and got him right away like usual.

"What is it trash?!"

Bel rolled his eyes. "Killed Verde and got Fran back. What about you?"

Hearing a snort on the other end.

"Finally you do something eventful, stupid brat of a prince." Bel glared heatedly. "Also we got his laboratory inspected, the survivors were taken to the hospital. We'll see you at the house." Click was the next thing Bel heard, he closed his phone shut and looked to his side.

Where maybe he thought Fran would be, peace of mind in all but unfortunately the little green headed mute was gone from his sight. He looked around but saw nothing, how did he get away that quickly.

"Fran.. Where did you go?"

**~.To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Oops! LOL. Sorry fer making Fran suddenly smile. I was tired when I wrote this. :\**

**24 hr none sleep can make yuu do weird stuff... A lot of errors. aha! Eh.**


	11. The Endeavor commitment

**Author Notes:**

Hey. Sorry for the late update. I was on **Fiction-press** mostly! :D

So here's the _last-ish chapter-ish_! LOL.

:3

Also I changed _'Invalid'_ to '_Ineffective.'_

Sorry for such a long wait!

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**. . .**

Humiliation ran down in the form of tears from Fran's teal colored eyes, his legs moving in a short sprint, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He couldn't exactly run in a straight line, his mind was light as if he could laugh and do whatever he wanted like all of this wasn't real. But Fran knew this is what happens when you are nothing but a test subject for unauthorized drugs, you forget you're alive for awhile.

His lungs burned, slowed his pace while the thoughts jumped through his mind like packed rats in his cage that wouldn't stop nibbling at his feet. He remembered so easily when he was on drugs. When he wasn't his mind was a blank slate, and it hurt so badly to remember, to see the same images in his mind. His parents, then his grandmother, Bel and the rest of the Varia kids. It felt exhausting.

Fran stopped, sniffled and panted as he bent over. His hands holding his knees as he began to throw up on the side of the road. The taste.. Well he couldn't taste anything, the world swirled around and around as he fell to the side, wiping his chin and mouth at the same time. Closing his eyes tightly as tears leaked through and down his face once again, dripping to the pavement,

Bel flashed through his mind suddenly. His heart rate sped up, thinking of the maniacal prince who killed Verde without the slightest hesitation scared him but at the same time he figured he missed him badly, a sort of regret for running away without saying anything.

_"Fran.. You are now ineffective" _Verde's eyes were dark until Bel had slit his throat, killing the man.

He remembered once he heard those words that Verde had spoken when one of the test subjects tried to run away. Verde tortured him until he died, the screams were unending and it was terrifying. Nightmares for the others were driving them insane, Fran gained insomnia for a few months and that was it.

He was called ineffective, secretly an order to commit suicide.

While he sat on the side of the road, it began to rain. He looked up at the dark clouded sky while the rain patted his face and teal colored hair. He decided to stand up and head some where else more dry. The tears were gone, it was like he couldn't cry anymore, surprisingly he thought there would be a lot more then that.

"Bel-senpai.. You stupid prince..Did I do something wrong?" Fran sighed, he leaned up against a brick wall of an apartment building underneath a tree with a bench on the side that was already drenched with rain.

_"Fran!"_ He heard his name, but he thought it was just him wishing, hoping it wasn't as much as a lie Verde had said to him.

"Fran!" When the voice grew louder he wondered if his mind was playing mind tricks on him, he could hear Bel's voice. He turned his head and saw what he didn't think he'd see, Bel standing a few feet away from him drenched in rain, a worried look on his face as he panted hard. Was this another trick, was he really here? Fran swallowed and sniffled nervously.

Bel suddenly yelled out as he walked towards Fran. "It's a lie! Don't believe him Fran, please don't believe him!" Fran could hear the desperation, the begging in Bel's voice, choking from running and panting, Fran could feel Bel touching his hair the nape of his neck that brought shivers all over his body, making him weaker by his mere presence.

Bel placed his forehead on Fran's, looking at him in the eyes even though both of their long bangs now covered their eyes, Bel sighed against Fran's lips. Fran inhaled as he held Bel back, finally touching the one in front of him, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"I love you."Fran opened his eyes, looked straight into Bel's visible red eyes and saw how serious he was. Fran didn't know what to say, how to act or what to do, he never loved anyone nor knew what he meant or what it had to do.

And when he felt himself smile as if it was a foreign thing, Bel's finger touched his chin and tipped his face upwards, tilted his head just the slightest before he leaned forward and touched Fran's cold lips. Electricity ran through both of them that made both of them shiver vehemently, Fran squeezed his eyes shut and held on to Bel's arms tightly.

Bel felt like his skin was on fire, the rain fell against him as he lifted Fran up just the slightest, his hands touched the ends of Fran's jacket and lifted it to feel the warm skin. Fran whined, moved his mouth away but Bel decided in a needy way to suck on the latter's neck, he bit into the skin making Fran groan out and tasted his warm blood that came from the small wound.

Fran twisted his body just the slightest, and suddenly a sort of moan escaped his lips that made his cheeks warm. Bel chuckled, he lifted his shirt up more, Fran was thin, his ribs were visible against his finger tips and when he went down to Fran's pants. Touching his hip, he knew for sure that Fran was innocent in this department and when he got a noise out of him he wanted to hear a lot more.

However before Bel could try Fran pushed Bel's hand away and roughly pushed down his shirt and jacket. He glared silently into Bel's eyes even though he was grinning playfully.

He leaned forward and kissed Fran again on the lips. "Just seeing you like this turns me on."

Fran blushed a darker shade of red, he shook his head and then tried to push Bel away, but Bel didn't want that. Seeing his froggy like this, he wasn't going to let it go. He ran his hand through the teal colored hair, pushed bit forcefully against Fran, hearing a groan as small hands tried again to push Bel away but it was futile when the prince wanted something or in this case someone, he got it, it's the perks of royalty.

"Fran," Bel grumbled, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them. "Quit it. It's annoying when you resist." Fran stared back, again with a blank stare that annoyed Bel just a bit.

"C-C.." Fran tried to say. Bel leaned forward just to hear him speak, "C-Cold..."

Bel realized they were still in the pouring rain, he was pinning a some what mute kid up against a wall like a rapist. Bel sighed at the thought and withdrew, helped Fran to slide down on his feet and when he did, Fran instantly grabbed onto Bel's hand.

Bel smiled sheepishly but got a devilish idea. "Let's go finish this at the house, it'll be a good excuse to get us out of these clothes."

Bel ignored Fran's constant shaking of his head back and forth, he pulled the drenched teen down the street back to the mansion.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/n:**

I'll be writing the Epilogue pretty soon to just end the story correctly! :D

I actually like it a lot. Any who.

Thanks for reviewing, favoring. :)  
_And reading!_

**Reviews are appreciatively. :3**


	12. Epilogue

**. . .**

They reached the Varia mansion int he next fifteen minutes and walked inside, ignoring the attendants whom walked by and Squalo's yelling about them being late. Bel walked straight up to Lussaria who was in the hallway with a clipboard in hand about the sorts of drugs in Verde's possession.

"I want a room where me and Fran can sleep in a bed without disturbances." Bel demanded eagerly, tightening his hold on Fran who didn't bother saying or doing anything about it.

Lussaria smiled brightly. "Oh Bel. This isn't a hotel, you have the rooms you two were assigned too."

Bel growled. "Give us a room where my game won't wake up the entire house!"

"What kind of game?"

"Shut the fuck up and give me the Soundproof room." Lussaria blinked a few times, perplexed by the others question.

"How did you know we had that?"

Bel shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm good at sneaking around this place at night when I get bored."

Squalo came stomping down the hallway towards the trio, scowling at them.

"Voi! Take the fucking room!" Squalo yelled, the boss suddenly shown up glaring and asking for another bottle of booze, he walked up to Squalo, looking at the trio and as well at Bel and Fran. He then wondered why the _'trashes'_ were having the sound proof room.

"Something about fucking each other." Squalo said out loud, Bel noticed Fran tensing next to him then trying to pull away but Bel held onto him tightly. He glared at the two loud mouths laughing and making up sick jokes for themselves.

"Thanks for ruining the fucking moment! Why don't you guys fuck each other!"

They both looked at him, "Unlike you two, we actually do that." The boss yelled back, giving Bel the finger before grabbing Squalo's long silver hair and pulling him towards the staircase, Squalo yelled at him too let go but their rants were soon forgotten.

Lussaria chuckled as Fran was now trying his hardest to get away, Lussaria tapped Fran's nose. "Why so nervous Fran?"

Fran shook his head, Lussaria then frowned and looked down at Bel who was gritting his teeth angrily.

"I thought you were able to make him speak."

Bel looked at the man then over to Fran who now relaxed but was still obviously anxious.

Smirking just the slightest, he held Fran around the waist. "I only can. Now we'll be going so I can hear him speak some more."

Bel pulled Fran down the hallway towards the sound proof room. He could still feel Fran trying to pull away but he wasn't just going to have that. He stopped and turned around to grab Fran's other hand, but when he noticed Fran's expression. There was fear and nervousness written all over his silent facade.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Fran. I'm not going to rush anything alright."

Fran nodded shyly, he looked up at Bel.

"I love you too.." Fran said this with a half smile, it was enough for Bel to lean down and kiss Fran on the lips.

"I love you, froggy."

Bel smiled and lead Fran down the hallway. Bel was more determined to get Fran to open up a little, and if he was able to speak after he saw Verde's death then maybe he'll talk like everyone else.

Of course Bel knows he'll be able to wait how long for Fran.

It was just the right thing to do for someone you love.

**Fin.**

* * *

And I am now finished! :D

I wrote this a few weeks ago and didn't think this would be in the story! :S

And it has! Yay.

I've been thinking of a sequel.. But I don't know yet.

Maybe because it doesn't feel completely over! Hmm. I'll think about it, and if there is I'll write it on my Bio thinger! :D


End file.
